The Tale of Two Princes
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: SASUNARU Demon!Sasuke and Angel!Naruto are raised to hate each other, but befriend one another instead, but when Sasuke's father finds out it's a living hell! CONTAINS LEMON!
1. Prologue

The Tale of Two Princes -Prologue

Daemons: the scourge of this world, the dark spot upon the land, the root f all that is evil. At least, that is what he was always raised to believe, and that's to be expected, being the Prince of Angels.

"Now then, Prince Naruto, today you must stay out of council," lectures the prince's keeper, Iruka. "That means no interruptions, no bad-mouthing and above all _no pranks_!"

"Yeah, I got it," the loud-mouthed prince replies, his disappointment evident in his voice. The two are currently walking through the giant corridors of the Castle of Angeli, nearing the room where council will be held today.

"Good, but just to be sure, you're not allowed near the meeting room today."

"What? What am I supposed to do all day?"

"I don't know; just…just find someone to play with." Seeing the little prince's saddened face, Iruka sighs. "I'm sorry, I'm just following orders. I'm sure you'll find something to do," and with that he disappears inside the stuffy room filled with leaders from all other kingdoms in the land.

Finding nothing of interest in the castle, Naruto decides to roam the surrounding fields, one in particular that is filled with many kinds of flowers. He comes here often, enjoying the peace and the bright colors of petals, which is why finding a moving black patch among them is so surprising.

"Hello?"

Angels: the fear of this world, the menace of the land, to root of all deception. At least, that is what e was always raised to believe, and that's to be expected, being the Prince of Daemons.

"I trust that there won't be any disturbances on your part," says the prince's keeper, Kakashi. The quiet prince merely nods in reply. "Alright, well, it seems you're not permitted to attend the meeting, so I'm afraid you'll have to find something else to do." Without another word, the prince begins to walk away. "Prince Sasuke," his steps halt, "please try and be nice today," Kakashi says with a slight smile, hidden beneath his mask, as he slips inside the meeting room. The prince glares, then continues on his way. Something around here must be somewhat less boring.

Looking out from one of the castle's many bridged hallways he sees a field out in the distance filled with several different kinds of flora. It may not be the most interesting thing to look at, but it's better than nothing, so he makes his way towards the contrastingly happy colors. Once he reaches the field and walks around for a while, he finds a peculiar flower, one he's never seen before: a blue rose. While he is inspecting it, another being nears him and call to the Daemon Prince's crouched form.

"Hello?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The eyes of night and day stared into one another in silence until the ones of darkness broke it.

"Hello," he answers to the boy with eyes of the midday skies.

"Who…who are you?" Night stands, never breaking eye contact with Day, and studies this other boy, his sunny-blond hair and beautiful sky-blue eyes, he is as perfect as an angel.

"It's rude to ask one's name before introducing oneself," the dark-eyed boy says in a snipping tone, causing the blond to glare.

"My name is Naruto," the blond says. "What is your name?"

"Sasuke," the other boy replies, leaving the two in awkward silence, Naruto shifting his weight back and forth while trying to think of what to say.

"So, what are you doing here?" he finally asks.

"My father is here on business," comes Sasuke's stoic answer. Naruto gives the black-eyed boy a small smile and sits on the hill of flowers, still not breaking eye-contact.

"No, what are you doing here, in the field?"

"Oh," Sasuke joins the blond, taking a sot right next to the boy, "well, it's not like there's anything else to do around here."

"Hey, that's not true," Naruto defends.

"Really? Then why are you here?" Sasuke asks with a sarcastic voice.

"Well, because I like it here!" The blond looks out over the field, taking in the colors; the chirping birds, the distant trees, the ranging petals, it is all so pretty, and Sasuke turns to look, too.

"It's nice," he comments, letting a now comfortable silence wash over the two.

"You want to see something really amazing?" Naruto offers, enthusiasm sparkling in his eyes. Resistance is futile, so they stand and, Naruto leading the way, leave for some location father away from the land. "See?"

Sasuke looks around to find a cascading waterfall pouring into a little pool that flows on into a river hidden by the trees. More flowers gather on the bank and butterflies flutter from one to another, adding the finishing touches to the image before the two boys.

"Well, what do you think?" the blond asks the raven-haired boy standing next to him.

"It's…nice," replies Sasuke, unable to insult the awe-inspiring sight. Looking over he sees Naruto removing his clothing in order to bather in the pool of shimmering water. "You're going to swim?"

"Yes, care to join me?" The black-eyed boy shrugs and begins to undress as well, joining the blond in the cool, crisp water. Once the two are settled on smooth rocks far enough beneath the surface, so it reaches their chins, Naruto lays back and begins to try and come up with something to talk about, but is interrupted by Sasuke's voice.

"These meetings are so pointless, drawing everyone together just to fight without ever even accomplishing anything," he states.

"It's not just for that!"

"Oh? Then what?"

"They're made to show that we care!"

"Care? How," Sasuke questions the boy he now views as idiotic, "by making everybody angry with the fighting?"

"No," the blond sighs and explains in a calm voice, "if these meetings didn't take place then the people from different places would never see one another, meaning their wouldn't be any trade, and the countries would fight more because they'd hate one another, with envy or simply not having any connection, and never compromise, meaning we'd have more war, and also we'd never see any cool and far-off places because we'd each be stuck in our own little worlds instead of branching out and having fun! They may be boring, but those meetings are by no means pointless!" As the speech went on, Naruto had gotten more and more passionate about it, so now he is sitting up straight and staring right into Sasuke's eyes, something no one has ever done before. Feeling silly, the blond slips back, hunching over in the water to try and hide his blushing face. "Sorry." The raven smirks at the boy he now views as somewhat of an idiot, but an enjoyable silly one with some streaks of intelligence thrown in there.

"Don't be, you actually sounded kind of smart for a minute."

"Thanks." Naruto pauses. "Hey, did you just call me dumb?"

"Yes, yes I did," Sasuke says as his smirk deepens, realizing how much he loves teasing the blond.

"Jerk," the blond mutters.

"Idiot."

"Meanie."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Usuratonkachi."

"…jerk…"

"You already called me that, dobe."

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" For some unknown (to Sasuke) reason, the raven decides to tackle the blond further into the water, submerging both of them and starting a very odd, but strong friendship. The two continued splashing each other and water-fighting until the sun was setting painting the sky several shades of blue and orange. They climb out of the pond, redress, and sit to watch as the sun sinks down below the horizon. "Wow, it's so pretty."

"Yeah, it is," Sasuke admits from his spot beside the blond. With some hesitation, Naruto leans over and whispers to the raven.

"Promise me you'll come back some day." Sasuke, taken aback by this, gives a small smile before leaning into the blond and whispering softly into his ear.

"I promise," he says as he gently lays his hand over Naruto's tan one, causing the blond to turn and smile. After letting their eyes linger into one another's for a while, the two look back and watch as the sun finally disappears, letting a shower of sars fill the sky.

"Excuse me, but by any chance have you seen an angry looking black-haired emo prince?" Kakashi asks a passing keeper in the corridors. The fellow keeper turns, revealing a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"No, I have not," he answers, "but have you seen a happy looking blond, happy-go-lucky prince?"

"I'm afraid not." Kakashi smiles at the other man. "Looks like we're in the same situation. Care to team up?"

"Sure, why not?" Thus begins another strong friendship, as the two begin to search the nearby hallways until a scampering form runs past with another form chasing after it. "W…was that…?" Without finishing his own question, Iruka breaks into a sprint, Kakashi following him. They run into the next room, the library, and stop in the doorway to watch what exactly is going on with the two species who have always hated one another.

"Ha…ah, caught you," Sasuke says to the panting boy in his grasp.

"Nah, ah, no fair…you, ah, you cheated!"

"How?"

"I don't know," Naruto answers as he leads the raven over to one of the couches, Sasuke loosely holding his wrist, and falls back onto it, Sasuke sitting beside the blond, "but somehow you did."

"How brilliant, dobe."

"Shut up, teme," the blond says with a playful punch before curling up into the other boy, thoroughly exhausted. "I don't think I've ever run that much and that fast at once in my whole life! Mm, I'm tired." One of Sasuke's pale hands reaches up and begins stroking the blond locks resting on his shoulder while letting himself relax into this new-found closeness.

"Should we stop them?" Iruka asks Kakashi in a hushed tone once they are safely out of ear-shot.

"Why? They seem to be getting along quite nicely," the masked man replies.

"Exactly! They're supposed to hate each other!"

"Then what's the problem if they make peace? Isn't that always better than fighting?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then relax and be happy that the kingdoms will be better off in a few years more." Seeing no point on pushing it further, Iruka shrugs and, since they know the boys are both safe, decides to join Kakashi in some dinner.

Sometime later, the two keepers return to find Naruto fast asleep in Sasuke's arms, Sasuke gently running his fingers through the blonde's hair, silently watchin him sleep with a small, but peaceful smile on his face.

"We should say something before either of their fathers find them, or else-" Iruka starts before he is cut off by a low and evil voice from behind him.

"Or else what?" Both Kakashi and Iruka turn around to find none other than the Daemon King himself.

Oh shit

"Your Excellency," Kakashi says politely with a small bow.

"Care to explain what I am seeing, keeper?" he asks harshly.

"It seems as though your son is getting an early start on politics."

"Politics, eh?" the Daemon King bursts through the doors of the library, startling his son and waking the blond.

"You, stay away from my spawn!"

"Wah…?" Naruto begins to ask in a sleepy daze as he sits up and tries to rub the sleep from his eyes. The King walks over to him, grabs him by the collar and wretches him up do he is face-to-face with the boy.

"I _said _stay away from him," he repeats with pure venom dripping off every word. "You are never to speak to him, nor ever see him ever again!" He drops Naruto to the floor, Sasuke managing to catch him at the last second, until his father grabs onto his collar and drags him out of the room, leaving the blond standing and watching as his heart is pulled away.

"Wha…what just happened? Why did the Daemon Lord take Sasuke away?!"

"Naruto," Iruka says gently as he moves closer to the now crying blond, "Sasuke is the Prince of Daemons."

"…WHAT?!"

"You mean…you didn't know he was a daemon?" Naruto slumps onto the couch and stares out in disbelief.

"I had no idea."

. . .

Let go of me!" Sasuke yells at his father as he is dragged to their riding carriage in order to leave the castle. The servants rush and open the door just in time for the Daemon King to throw the raven-haired prince inside.

"We're leaving!" shouts his father, and then he glares at the frightened servants. "NOW!" then slams the door on the carriage, shutting his son inside, and locks it.

"Let me out!" Kakashi appears and enters through the keeper's door on the other side, only accessible with a small key, and sits beside the berserk preteen.

"Please clam yourself, young prince," he says in his usual calm voice. "You mustn't be surprised; after all, you were cuddling your enemy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Prince Sasuke, the boy you were holding was the Prince of Angels."

"…what?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A great land spreading far and wide, one that is uninhabited, making it neutral, is the new meting location of the council after a certain mishap between the elves and the gnomes…poor mushrooms. Anyway, today is the first day of a week long conference holding many daily negotiations pertaining to all of the beings in the world, so representatives of each land must be present. This year, however, the Kings of Angeli and Daemone cannot be present, so their sons must go in their places.

"So it seems you'll be seeing that friend of yours again, young prince," Kakashi says to the now seventeen-year-old agitated daemon prince walking beside him.

"What of it?" the prince, Sasuke, asks with a glare. The keeper beside him merely smiles beneath his mask.

"Oh, nothing."

Nearby the angel prince just finished having a similar, but more hopeful, conversation with Iruka. Rounding the corner the two groups are facing one another, the door to the meeting room between them. The two princes eyes lock in a silent stare.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispers under his breath. The raven breaks the gaze and enters the room, glaring, and the blond strolls behind him, disappointed by the heated reaction.

The meeting is boring and uneventful, much like the rest, seeing as nothing concerned the two princes present, so both are relieved when they are dismissed for the day. Naruto tries to catch up to Sasuke once hey are outside, but Sasuke just wants to leave.

"Sasuke!" he calls to the raven, "please, talk to me! Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Sasuke ignores the blonde's words and keeps walking; concentrating on the lessons he has been given. Angels are deceptive; they will only destroy you through emotional attacks. "Sasuke, please!" The raven stops and whirls around, making Naruto almost run into him.

"Stay away from me!"

"But Sas-"

"I don't want to talk to you, got it? You're just some person who happens to be in the same room as me sometimes, not a friend, not an acquaintance, nothing. You're nothing o me, so stay away!" He glares into the broken and tear-filled eyes.

"I...I didn't realize you…" Unable to say anything else, Naruto runs off crying, Iruka following after him. Kakashi comes up to Sasuke and does the unexpected: he slaps the prince across the face.

"Kakashi-"

"No, that was inexcusable both as a prince and as a person. You should be ashamed of yourself." He starts to walk past him before remembering his delivery task. "Oh yeah, he wanted me to give you this." He throws a blue rose at him with a note tied to the stem before walking off, ashamed to even be a daemon. Sasuke takes the rose and storms off to his temporary bedroom, locks the door and, with his curiosity getting the better of him, decides to read the note.

_Sasuke,_

_I know you've probably been through so much since our last meeting. I'm so sorry I got you in trouble. If I had known…I'm sorry, so so sorry. Please, I would love to see you again (you promised.) You're still my friend, Sasuke, no matter what they say_

_Forever your friend,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. Remember when we first met? You were looking at this rose_

Sasuke could not stop the tears from falling from her eyes. How could he be so cruel? Without a second thought he dashes out of his room and tries to find Naruto's room. On his way he finds Iruka and Kakashi.

"You!" Sasuke says to Iruka. "You're his keeper, right? Where is he? Where's Naruto?"

"He doesn't want to see you," Iruka answers darkly. "You got your wish; he never wishes to speak to you again."

"Please, I messed up! I need to see him!"

"Sasuke," Kakashi interjects. "Listen to him."

"No! I need to see him! I have to tell him I'm sorry!"

"The only thing that can help Naruto right now is to be alone."

"That's not true! Please!" Kakashi is astonished at how much of a wreck Sasuke is, tears gushing from his eyes, pacing like a maniac, he didn't realize the raven was capable of such emotion.

"Calm down, you have another meeting tomorrow. Maybe if he's better you can talk to him then, but for right now he needs to be left alone."

"But please, can you at least tell him that I'm sorry?" the raven pleads. The two keepers look to one another.

"You should wait to tell him yourself." Sasuke nods before returning to his room, unable to sleep with the guilt. That night, Naruto is also unable to sleep with the pain, yet with the next meeting neither is allowed to skip.

NEXT MORNING:

"…which brings us to our next item on the agenda. There is a newly discovered piece of land lying between Angeli and Daemone. Nothing extravagant is contained there, merely some fields, so who wants it?" The room looks to the two silent princes.

"Angeli can take it/Daemone can have it," they say at the same time, pausing once they realize they both offered it to the other. "Fine," again in unison. Sasuke looks over to the blond.

"You can have it," he offers.

"I don't want it," Naruto replies, refusing to look at the raven. The area in question just happens to be where the two princes first met.

"I don't mean to interrupt," the Chief of Council says, "but if you two could please exit to the balcony and decide. I'm sorry, but we're on a very tight schedule." The boys nod and leave to the adjoining balcony. Once the doors close, Sasuke tries to speak to the blond, but Naruto cuts him off.

"You take the field, I don't want it. If you don't, just donate it or something."

"Naruto-"

"We're done here." He tried to go back inside the room, but Sasuke stops him.

"Naruto I'm so sorry. Please listen-"

"No, no chance! You didn't listen to me, so I won't listen to you!"

"Naruto-"

"Shut up!"

"No!" Sasuke grabs Naruto and forces him into his arms. "I'm sorry, I really am, but after my father caught us, what he did, it…please, just talk to me."

"Sasuke, I….I wanted to talk to you, but now-"

"No, please, what did you want to talk about?

"I…I wanted us to be friends. I wanted to say I was sorry for getting you in trouble and…"

"And?"

"And I wanted to tell you how much I missed you. It's been four years." Sasuke tightens his grip on the blond.

"I know. I know and I'm sorry."

"What happened? What did he do?" Naruto asks referring to Sasuke's father's punishment.

"He…he had me isolated, giving me daily lectures on how horrible angels are and how anything you said was a lie."

"When did he let you go?"

"…yesterday."

"You've been imprisoned for four years?!" Naruto yells in shock.

"Yes, which is why I was so angry. His words, they sort of drove me crazy, but I didn't mean them!" He clutches desperately at the blond. "Please, you have to believe me! I'm sorry! Please!"

"I…Sasuke, I believe that you're sorry, but I don't know if…"

"If what? If it's not enough for you to forgive me I'll…I don't know! Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it!"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I, I don't know! I just…" Naruto cuddles up into Sasuke's arms, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck.

"Shh, it's okay. Just tell me once you've figured it out." He holds and comforts the blond until both are calm enough to re-enter the meeting. "So who's going to take the land?"

"How about we share it?"

"Perfect."

LATER THAT NIGHT:

The meeting finished without incident and the two returned to their respected rooms, seeing as they were unable to speak to one another around all these other leaders in fear of word reaching Sasuke's father, but that did not stop Naruto sneaking over to Sasuke's room that night.

"Naruto? What are you-" The blond ignores Sasuke and pushes them into the room. The raven quickly closes and locks the door before turning back to the other boy.

"I'm sorry for coming so late; I just needed to see you."

"You're fine, sit down, please." Naruto nods and sits on the bed, Sasuke drawing up a chair.

"Sasuke, I…I think I know what's missing."

"Yes?"

"I, I've given it a lot of thought and I…Sasuke." Naruto looks up into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because…I love you." Sasuke stares at him, dumbfounded. They'd only met once, how can Naruto love him? "You're the only one who's ever befriended me, who I've ever been able to be myself around. Even around Iruka I have to put up a front. It's different, being around you; it's real. I love you, Sasuke."

"I…Naruto, I-"

"If anyone found out that I am-"

"I love you, too."

"What?" Sasuke moves to sit beside the blond.

"I love you, Naruto." He takes the blonde's chin before gently kissing him.

"S-Sasuke!" Another kiss.

"Ever since I met you." Yet another kiss. "I love you." Sasuke kisses him again, but this tie Naruto wraps his around his neck to pull him closer. Sasuke licks at Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he instantly grants. Tongues intertwine, pants made, moans given and Sasuke leads Naruto to lie back on the bed, taking his shirt off in the process.

"Sasuke," the blond whispers.

"If you don't want me to go on, tell me now." Naruto responds by pulling him down into a fierce and passionate kiss. Clothes are thrown to the floor, little licks, kisses and nips are exchanged and more moans are made.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasps as the raven begins to suck on the blonde's erect member. "Mm! Sah…ah!" The raven takes in more, deep throating the boy. "Sas'ke!" The raven stops and leans up, kissing Naruto, while coating his fingers in precum. While distracting the blond with his tongue, Sasuke slips his first finger inside Naruto, making the blond moan into his mouth.

"Do you like it?"

"It feels a little weird." Naruto squirms around trying to get used to the intrusion and accidentally moves in a way where Sasuke's finger brushes against something inside him. "SASUKE!"

"Hn, do you like it now?"

"Y-Yes! What _was_ that?"

"That's your prostate, or pleasure spot."

"Mm! Touch it again." Sasuke does as he is told, earning another moan from his blond, yes, his. While pleasuring Naruto, the raven slips in another finger, and then another, scissoring and stretching him in the process. "Please! More! Sasuke! I…ah, I need you!" Not needing to be told again, Sasuke removes his fingers before quickly replacing them with his member inside Naruto. "Sasuke! It…it hurts!"

"Shh, it'll get better, I promise." As if on cue, Sasuke hits Naruto's prostate making him forget the pain.

"SASuKE! Ah, do that…do that again! AH!" Yeah, right there!" The raven generously complies sending them both into a blissful pleasure. Deep thrusts, loud moans, the sound of the bed creaking is overwhelming and stimulating.

"N-Naruto, I lah…love you!"

"I, ah, I love you, t-too! Ah! SASUKE!"

NARUTO!" They climax, consumed by their pleasure. The euphoria only lasts about a minute, but it is still the most amazing feeling either has ever experienced. Pulling out, Sasuke lies beside his lover and holds him close. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," the blond whispers back. Sleep soon takes the two spent lovers.

NEXT MORNING:

"Prince Sasuke," Kakashi says as he knocks on the door before entering the room to find the two princes, asleep, in the bed, naked (though they are covered up with the blankets.) The boys stir to consciousness and gaze into each others eyes with smiles.

"Morning," Sasuke whispers.

"Good morning," Naruto replies before giving his lover a little kiss.

"Well, you two seem to have had a good night." Kakashi says with a smile.

Three

Two

Boom

"GAH! G-Get out!" Naruto squeals, blushing madly. The raven smirks at his lover.

"Fine, fine, just remember that the meeting for today starts in 45 minutes," Kakashi says before slipping out of the room, but Naruto does not stop blushing.

"Come on, dobe, let's get ready," Sasuke says before sitting up.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last night…we can't be…"

"It's fine; we'll be fine. My father may disapprove, but there's nothing he can do to stop us."

"What if he seals you up again?"

"He can't do that forever. Someday I'll be king and when that happens I will make my queen."

"Don't you mean king?"

"King means husband. You'll be my wife, so queen."

"King also means man."

"Ah, but you'll be my wife none-the-less."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whines, not that he is really all that upset.

The two get ready and depart for another endless meeting, made nicer with the newfound happiness with them.

"So is everything alright now?" Iruka asks Kakashi as they wait outside the meeting room.

"Yes, in fact, I believe there'll be a wedding son."

"What?" They've fallen in love," Kakashi simply states.

"But that's forbidden!"

"For now, yes, but remember, every prince becomes king." Iruka thinks about it and, realizing it is true, relaxes.

"Speaking of which, are the current king not retiring soon?"

"They are."

"So there really will be a wedding soon."

And with that, all is happy.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

The princes of Angeli and Daemone were married within that very year. Sasuke's father was pissed, but has come to accept it over the years.

Kakashi and Iruka eventually ended up together as well through a weird turn of events (Iruka overheard Sasuke and Naruto one night and 'somehow' ended up in Kakashi's bed.) Sasuke, upon his wedding to Naruto, was crowned King, and Naruto queen, much to his (mostly false) protest.

How are they now? Immensely happy of course!


End file.
